User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Wade and Karl Hey, I just corrected the quotes on Wade's and Karl's pages. Is that okay? Because I'm pretty sure Wade says "Huh, Dad?!" instead of "Now Dad?!". Hua Xiong 17:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Just a question I am just wandering, when will the url going to change?Mr.Wikia 13:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Another question, how does this wiki appear on google search like this: Bully Wiki - Scholarship Edition, characters, missions, and more 2 Dec 2007 ... Bully Wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! Cliques - Jimmy Hopkins - Gary Smith - Characters bullygame.wiki'''a.com/ - Cached - Similar I mean how is the Cliques - Jimmy Hopkins - Gary Smith - Characters links appear on google search results? Because I want to do something like this on my wiki,please help.Mr.Wikia 13:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, sorry. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Cracking the game's audio files Omgneroli and I have figured out how to crack the speech.bin file in the PC version of Bully: Scholarship Edition to make almost 100k speech files from the game accessible. I noticed that the process of doing so isn't exactly well-known, considering there seems to be only one tutorial for it online and it's mostly gibberish to those of us who aren't so technologically inclined. I have all of the needed files to perform the extraction publically available for anybody who doesn't have them. '''The speech files reveal a lot about the game and the characters, as many of the files that can be unlocked seem to have been removed before the game's release and would be quite interesting to anybody willing to poke through so many files. Do you think it would be appropriate to host a tutorial for how to do this here on the wikia? I wanted to make sure this was allowed before I went ahead and did anything. Lithane 02:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, yes, that's acceptable - hell, PLEASE do that. I'd love to see the results and it'd make spading so much easier. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Great! I'm glad to hear it. I'll get started on that right away. Should I post it as a page of its own or as a blog post, or...? You'll have to excuse my ignorance; this is the first wikia I've ever really been a part of and I've mostly stuck to editing information that's already existed.Lithane 03:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I made the page. I hope it's sufficient! Lithane 06:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) About the url and voting I believe that we all voted yes for the url to be changed, but I would like to know whats taking so long, it's been three days now and the url is still the same, I know its possible to chnage the url because you asked and it was possible so what's the hold up?.Mr.Wikia 12:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry didn't mean to be harsh, but I really want to see the new url, it'll be much better just like a pro wiki.Mr.Wikia 13:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Did Dan retire? he blocked his talk page from editing!.Mr.Wikia 14:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :1) Yes, Dan retired. :2) Hold your damn horses, I'll ask for the name change when the voting closes - IF I bother asking since if it wasn't for that sockpuppet you'd be the only one bothering about changing the wiki's name. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Will Dan come back?Mr.Wikia 15:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably at some point, yes. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Last thing I'll ask about this, when's the voting's deadline?Mr.Wikia 17:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::The 14th. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Just a heads-up— edited a video on the page for Greaser Challenge to a broken link. Pretty sure it wasn't intended as a helpful edit as they only changed one letter in the link; I've since reverted it. omgneroli! 02:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) More vandalism. Yawn. http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ryan_Kotler&diff=prev&oldid=49100 omgneroli! 01:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thank'ee. That's the second time that IP had vandalized Ryan Kotler's page, and he's the only person who edited it since A-Dust created the article back in 2008. So, I have fully protected the article and deleted the vandalized revisions. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :: —pretty much overwrote the entirety of Casey's talk page with the letter 'q'. omgneroli! 04:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Bully 2 do you know when bully 2 might be released :No, sorry. I'm just a fan, I don't actually have anything to do with Rockstar Games itself. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) IP range Can you do those blocks on BFW too, even though he has not posted there. Dan the Man 1983 23:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ya. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Fighting styles Before I ask you my question, are you familiar with various martial arts besides pro wrestling? Hua Xiong 19:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Somewhat. I took Karate for a few years, my girlfriend did Judo, and I've done some reading on other style. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. I ask that because I've been trying to pinpoint several fighting moves/stances I've seen in Bully, and I need your opinions: ::- First is Chad and Bryce's kick from a distance (which I think I asked about before). The way it's executed, without the first step they take, looks similar to a taekwondo kick like in this video , but I need more opinions on this. ::- Two is Lefty and Vance's stance. I've been looking at Muay Boran stances, but I can't see the resemblance. With all the pictures/videos I've seen, both fists are either closed or open, and are often moving, whereas with Lefty/Vance, the right fist is closed whereas the left fist open, and they're always stationary. That, and Muay Boran requires better physique than Muay Thai (it's taught to advanced Muay Thai students), and as such, it wouldn't make sense for Lefty/Vance to know it when they're weaker than the mid-sized greasers in terms of fighting prowess. ::- Last but not least, the punch that several Townies use from a distance; Isn't that a clothesline? ::Pretty much it for the time being. I've been trying to spade the first two for ages now. Hua Xiong 20:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll have to take a careful look at the game and get back to you. As I remember, the kick Chad and Bryce use looked more like a very poor form of a simple kick to the balls, I always assumed it was used because they were "cheating" at boxing. Specifically I don't remember their knee coming up. :::The Thai kickboxing styles I don't know much about - definitely not enough to know which style has one hand open one clenched in a fist. :::The townie running attack I'll just have to take another look at. If it hits with the fist it's a running punch, if it hits with the arm it's a clothesline. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hua Xiong 06:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with, blocked for a week. Dan the Man 1983 09:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Make that indeffed since it's that guy we ignore. McJeff (talk this way)/ 12:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandal 168.13.127.85 has been vandalizing the character pages with disparaging comments about the bureacrats and admins. Yawn. Lithane 19:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of, thanks. IP indeffed. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yet another with a grudge against you? Dan the Man 1983 02:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::It's the same guy dude, how are you not learning to recognize his style yet? McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cause nowadays my mind is elsewhere, usually in the gutter haha! I thought his range was different anyways. Dan the Man 1983 04:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Mind you, I just checked and that IP is from Amsterdam, Netherlands. Dan the Man 1983 04:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Greatings Bully Wiki bureacrats Greatings, I am the admin of the GTA Wiki and cureantly GTA Wiki has a lack of admins, if you are intrested in become admins on GTA Wiki, it would be great to have you guys. I've been reading this wiki for quite sometime and saw the way you guys oporate this wiki and liked it, I even copied your policies for GTA Wiki because I found them quite fair. So please give your thoughts there, good-bye.WikisEditor 14:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Slight correction needed I based the name "Breckind" on the audio files. Turns out the full name, according to the data files, is Mr. "Breckindale". Sorry for the mix up earlier. Hua Xiong 14:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh look, another one. omgneroli! 18:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : 173.74.239.124 Hua Xiong 10:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Hua Xiong 22:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Tough guy 41.136.217.143 Hua Xiong 14:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC)